It's All in Your Choice
by Kalyiel
Summary: Love, hate and painful secrets. Hermione falls in love with her greatest enemy, Ron shows his other face and Draco finds out something that will change his life for ever. What will happen in the end? Please R&R! FINISHED!
1. A New School Year, a New Beginning

1st Chapter – A New School Year, a New Beginning

_The 6th year_. Hermione had really been waiting for this one! She was hoping that after everything that had passed in her 5th year, this one would be a relief. Something enjoyable, despite the fact that Voldemort had returned more powerful than ever.

"Cunnington, Lorelei!"

The voice of professor McGonagall waked her from her reverie. She was sitting at the Gryffindor table, between two of her best friends, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. Across from her sat Parvati Patil, looking better than ever. Oh, how she envied Parvati's beautiful, long, straight, dark hair and her bright smile! Hermione shook her head. She looked to the professors' table at the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. She had almost had a shock, when, entering the Great Hall, she had seen Remus Lupin. She was happy to have him as a professor again. Except professor McGonnagall and professor Dumbledore he was the only one that really knew his job.

A little bored, Hermione turned to the Slytherin table… and… there he was, wearing an emerald green robe, with his blonde hair and his cold, steel gray eyes, Draco Malfoy... With a sarcastic smile upon his face, he was making a toast. She thought he was saying "For a new age", but she couldn't be sure. Why did such an irresistible guy have to be the worse enemy of her best friends? Before she could think anything else, she heard a familiar voice:

"'Mione?"

"Yes, Ron. What is it?"

"Sorry, maybe I was mistaking, but were you looking at Malfoy?"

"Uhmmm… no… O-of course not! How could I have?"

Ron looked toward her doubtfully, but eventually asked her no more questions.

"Oh, my God! I WAS actually looking at Malfoy!" thought Hermione, quite shocked by her own self. Since when was she admiring a Gryffindor enemy? But she had to admit it, he was really good-looking.

* * *

_The girls' dormitories_. Hermione was talking to Ginny.

"What should I do, Gin?"

Ginny didn't answer. She had turned quite pale.

"M-Malfoy?"

Hermione nodded.

Ginny shook her head sadly.

"I don't know… This is very weird… Oh, no…"

Hermione looked up to her friend with a worried expression on her face.

Ginny said nothing more. How was she going to tell Hermione that Ron really did like her? How was her brother going to react when he would find out his crush had fell for his worst enemy?


	2. Wounds That Won’t Heal

Thanks for reviewing: Chelle86, Black Tear.  
  
Chelle86: Yes, he is. *grin*  
  
******  
  
Chapter 2 - Wounds That Won't Heal  
  
It was late at night, in the Gryffindor's Common Room. Ron had tears in his eyes and he was staring blankly at the fireplace. Harry put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Come on, mate, don't exaggerate! It was probably just an impression!"  
  
"Just an impression? First she stares at him in the Great Hall, then she smiles to him in the library, she's out of her minds!"  
  
"Ron, I can't believe Hermione would EVER fall for Malfoy! She's always saying he's a looser and..."  
  
"No, Harry, mate, she WAS always saying those things last year, but now... she's changed...a lot...", Ron burst into tears once more.  
  
"You know, you should ask her out. Tell her you like her."  
  
"I can't. Every time I want to talk to her I loose myself. Plus, now that she's into Malfoy..."  
  
"She's not!"  
  
"...she can only see his beautiful gray eyes, his beautiful blonde hair, she can only hear his beautiful voice..."  
  
"Stop, mate! Stop! You're wrong!"  
  
Ron shook his head, sobbing painfully.  
  
***  
  
Late at night, on a half-dark hallway.  
  
"Wait, Granger!"  
  
Hermione heard the voice of a young man and some hurried footsteps. She turned back. It was him.  
  
He got in front of her. He looked into her deep, brown eyes. Dear Merlin, when did it all get so complicated?  
  
"I-I just wanted to... give you this.", he said, handing her a folded piece of parchment. "Errmm... See you tomorrow, in History class, Granger." He turned round and hurriedly walked away.  
  
Hermione was paralyzed. She couldn't speak, she couldn't make a move: he had just talked to her. Finally, she unfolded the piece of parchment with trembling hands. It wrote: "I know this sounds crazy, but I like you a lot Granger. By the way, can I call you...errrm...Hermione? Anyway, we could go out sometimes if you like, just for some icecream, you know. Tell me your answer tomorrow, in the History class."  
  
"Yes!", screamed Hermione, and made her way to the Common Room smiling and singing. 


	3. The Best Enemies

Thanks again Chelle86 and Black Tear!  
  
Black Tear: Yes, I know it's not too original, but, hey, it's only my 2nd fanfic after all! =D  
  
Chapter 3 - The Best Enemies  
  
Hermione took her usual sit beside Ron. It seemed kind of awkward, though. Ron had hardly speaked to her the whole morning. Could've he find out about her new love? She felt miserable.  
  
The classroom's door opened once more to reveal one of the students who came for the History class. It was Draco Malfoy. He walked in, glaring questioningly at Hermione. She opened her mouth, as to say something, but she immediately changed her mind and took a pen instead, beginning to write something. Draco took his seat next to Blaise Zabini.  
  
"In 1986, during the Goblins' Revolution ... ", professor Binns was dictating the lesson. He smiled happily, noticing that at least Miss Granger was taking notes.  
  
"Yes. Meet me at the library, today, after classes." For the first time in her life, Hermione was not paying any attention to the lesson. She was to busy with writing a note for Draco. After she finished it she folded it carefully and, very slowly, she took out her wand.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa", she whispered, pointing at the piece of parchment.  
  
Something landed on the desk of Draco Malfoy.  
  
"A note", he thought. He looked across the classroom, toward a certain Gryffindor girl. She was smiling with a blush and looking at him.  
  
Draco carefully unfolded the note. The well-known smirk appeared on his face, a bit different this time, though. He rose his blonde head and nodded. Hermione smiled.  
  
***  
  
"She gave him a note! I saw her!"  
  
"Ron, that's not possible!"  
  
"Yes, it is, mate! I'm telling you!"  
  
Harry sighed. "Maybe Ron's right", he thought, "maybe Hermione does like Malfoy after all ... "  
  
***  
  
"Granger..."  
  
"No. Hermione."  
  
"Errmm... Hermione... So, errmm, will you really go out with me?"  
  
"Yes.", she said blushing.  
  
"O.K., then ... I guess you won't mind this.", Draco said, leaning into a kiss. 


	4. World Falls Apart

Thanks Mery-Black and Chelle86! Hope you like this chapter, too! Draco's not that nice anymore! Chapter 5 also on its way!  
  
Chapter 4 - World Falls Apart  
  
Hermione was to meet Draco near the lake in the afternoon, after classes. They've been together for nearly a month now. Of course, she had had to tell Harry and Ron, she couldn't had ran from them, being her best friends, after all. Their reaction hadn't been surprising: Harry had turned pale, but finally accepted the fact and Ron, well, Ron had said nothing - just stood up and left. And that had been it. He hadn't talked to her since. Ginny had always been very sad, ever since she had told her for the first time that she fancied Draco. Well, it wasn't surprising, was it? Except these facts, nothing had changed.  
  
"Hi there!"  
  
Hermione turned to the blonde, smiling teen-ager who was waving to her happily.  
  
"Hya!" she smiled in return.  
  
After some minutes of snogging and laughing, they began to walk across the Hogwarts' fields, talking about random events: Quidditch - they changed this subject quickly, because both Harry and Draco were to play for the Quidditch Cup -, school - Hermione was exasperating her boyfriend with homework, lessons and lots of other tasks -, family - not quite Draco's favourite subject -, and . Voldemort.  
  
"What do you think about him?" the blonde asked.  
  
"Since when talking about the Dark Lord I can't express myself using decent words, I shall ask you please not to mention him. And ... you haven't thought of becoming a Death Eater, have you, Draco?" Hermione asked with a worried look on her face.  
  
"All You-Know-Who wants is to get rid of unhelpful witches and wizards!"  
  
"Unhelpful witches and wizards?! Mud-bloods! People like me! Like Harry's parents! Like Neville's parents! Like Dumbledore!"  
  
"Not just mud-bloods! Not Potter's parents! Not Longbottom's parents! Not Dumbledore! They're just standing in our way!"  
  
"Your way?! So you do plan of becoming a Death Eater, don't you, Draco?"  
  
"..."  
  
"And I thought you changed! I thought you weren't like the other Slytherins! But that was a mistake, wasn't it, Malfoy?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Very well, then! It's over! For ever!" cried Hermione with tears of anger and disappointment in her eyes.  
  
"Wait, Hermione!"  
  
"Fuck you, Malfoy!"  
  
Draco knew this was the end of it. But he couldn't betray Lord Voldemort. He couldn't betray his father. 


	5. Fire Warms the Heart

Thanks a lot for your comments: scholcomp25, Mery-Black, Chelle86. This chapter is too short, I know, but the next chapter may turn out quite interesting! =D  
  
Chapter 5 - Fire Warms the Heart  
  
Alone in the Gryffindor Common Room, Hermione desperately cried. She cried like never before, she cried because she felt betrayed. Draco had chosen the Dark Arts instead of her.  
  
Harry was trying to calm his friend down. Though she had been the girlfriend of his worst enemy, she was still his best friend. And Ginny's. They were both trying to make Hermione feel better, but with no results.  
  
"Leave me alone! Now!" the girl yelled, full of pain.  
  
So they left. But in the doorway stood now someone Hermione didn't expect. Someone that used to help her, but not anymore. Or maybe...?  
  
The redheaded boy watched her crying with grief. Yet he said nothing, he made no move, no sound. He just watched her almost absently, trying to make a choice. To take a decision. The good one. Once and for all.  
  
Ron stepped forward, approaching to the seat Hermione was standing on. He put his hand gently on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
The girl looked up, a little confused at first, then recognizing her old friend. She tried to say something, but the tears wouldn't allow her. Finally she leaned into a long embrace. A long and painful embrace. 


	6. A Dreadful Secret

Chapter 6 - A Dreadful Secret  
  
Draco sat alone in his room in the Slytherin Tower, thinking of everything that had happened in his life. He remembered. He remembered always being consented. He remembered always being pleased by his father. He had thought that had been because he was loved. Wrong. He had found out the truth on a summer night, when his parents were discussing. He had sneaked near the room they were talking, and, out of plain curiosity, he had listened. And he regretted it.  
  
***(flashback)***  
  
"This child of yours is only causing trouble, Narcissa! I'm tired of pleasing him in everything, like I'm his servant!"  
  
"This child of mine is also the child of the Dark Lord, Lucius, and you have been honored to take care of him when his father wasn't able to!"  
  
"By Merlin! The Dark Lord only cares of himself! He doesn't give a broken wand for Draco!"  
  
"Liar! He wants him to become a great wizard!"  
  
"He wants him out of his way to greatness, he wants him out of his life!"  
  
"When Tom shall hear this ."  
  
"I'm tired of serving his son! I became a Death Eater to eliminate unworthy mud-bloods, not to raise a bastard!"  
  
***(end of flashback)***  
  
At first, Draco couldn't believe his own ears, but his mother couldn't but confirm all this when asked. Narcissa had Draco little time before Voldemort had lost his powers. After loosing his powers, the Dark Lord had made one of his Death Eaters, Lucius Malfoy, to marry Narrcissa and claim Draco as his own son.  
  
Now that he knew all that he felt betrayed and lost. He tried to maintain his way through the Dark Arts, he tried to be the same cool- blooded Draco Malfoy, but he couldn't. His father wasn't his father, his mother never loved him and his real father didn't care about him. He needed someone to understand him. Someone to care for him. And he fell in love. With Hermione Granger. But she couldn't accept the fact that he was to become a dark wizard. And he couldn't tell her the truth. He was afraid that once she knew it she would hate him more than ever.  
  
***  
  
A/N: So what do you think? *grin* Is that crazy or not? Will Draco tell Hermione the truth? What will happen to Draco? *grin* 


	7. An Unexpected Sacrifice

Thanks a lot for your reviews!  
  
Chelle86: Thanks very much for your nice comments! The only thing - Hermione isn't going to find out Draco's little secret. *evil look*  
  
schoolcomp25: Thanks for your comments! =D  
  
A/N: I guess this last chapter will be a bit of a surprise! *mysterious look* Read it and tell me what you think!  
  
Chapter 7 - An Unexpected Sacrifice  
  
"Mr. Malfoy! Mr. Malfoy! Pay attention to class, please!" Professor McGonagall was trying to draw the attention of his student, but Draco couldn't care less. And, mad hippogriffs, how could he care about a stupid lesson when his life was all messed up?!  
  
"Professor, you should take at least 10 points from Slytherins, for Malfoy not being attentive!", Hermione Granger said unexpectedly.  
  
"I much agree with her!", Ron Weasley took Hermione's part.  
  
Harry gazed furiously at the two. "What, are they mad or something?", he thought. Not that he was Malfoy's friend now. Actually, he despised him more than ever, but his two best friends had kind of exaggerated with their revenge during these last weeks. Hermione even got herself detention with Snape for throwing her Agony Potion at the Slytherins and causing them to fall in pain over their own potions, which was shown to be very serious.  
  
"Cut it out now, Hermione, will you! It's over, I got it, you don't have to act like a stupid kid!", Draco burst in fury.  
  
Minerva McGonagall was flabbergasted. She looked from Malfoy to Granger, then to Weasley and Potter. She didn't know what to think. Never, any of these four students have been fighting in public as fiercely as now.  
  
"You, you, you and you", said the professor pointing to each of the four, "shall remain after class and follow me to Headmaster Dumbledore's office. And I don't want to hear no more sounds!"  
  
The rest of the class continued with no more interference, only frightened or surprised looks toward Draco and the trio from fellow Gryffindors or Slytherins.  
  
When the break arrived and all the other students went out, the four outcasts followed their professor to the headmaster's office.  
  
"Potter, you go first!", Minerva Mcgonagall said, and Harry obeyed promptly.  
  
"Good morning, headmaster!"  
  
"Aaahhh, Harry, what do I hear from Minerva?"  
  
"Oh, professor, I might do something wrong, but I have to tell you. See, Hermione was Malfoy's girlfriend, but she dumped him for trying to attract her on Voldermort's side and now Ron is trying to get Hermione to like him, because he fancies her since 1st year."  
  
"I see... What about Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"He... I dunno. He's a bit different than last year, I guess, but he's still the biggest brat in history!"  
  
"I understand. You may join your classmates now, but please call Miss Granger in."  
  
"Alright. Good-bye, professor!"  
  
"Hmmmmm... Curious fact...", Dumbledore thought.  
  
"H-headmaster Dumbledore?"  
  
"Hello, my dear Hermione! Please, take a sit!", the headmaster smiled, pointing to a red silk covered chair.  
  
"I-I'm sorry for interrupting the class, b-but I ..."  
  
"You were upset about Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"Precisely ...", Hermione sighed, staring at the ground.  
  
"My dear, you should try and hear his story."  
  
"His story?! His story is that the crazy power-hungry Voldemort sends him to kill 'unworthy mud-bloods' and he obeys like a slave!"  
  
"You still love him?"  
  
"No, of course not! It was a mistake! All just a big, foolish mistake!"  
  
Dumbledore shook his head sadly.  
  
"Off you go..."  
  
"You wanted to see me, too, professor?", a blonde head appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Yes, yes, come in, Draco."  
  
The young man took a seat in front of his headmaster, trying to be as cool as he could.  
  
"Tell me the truth."  
  
Draco hesitated, but finally said:  
  
"Very well, if I must."  
  
As the teenager told his story, the eyes of the old headmaster widened in surprise. He had asked for a greater secret than he could bear. Dumbledore was now very much aware of the fact that once Draco would finish his tale he, the headmaster of Hogwarts, would have to take the secret down to his grave. Even knowing this, he asked:  
  
"Wouldn't you prefer to also tell this to Miss Granger?"  
  
"No. And you have to swear you will keep my secret. Mine and my family's."  
  
The professor nodded. He had no other choice left. He wanted to advise the young student, to say something that would make him feel better, but he stopped. What use would it be? He knew not his bitter feelings and he did not wish to say anything painful to Draco.  
  
"May I leave now?"  
  
"Yes, you may. And ... call Mr. Weasley."  
  
The youngest redheaded boy in the Weasley family seemed angry.  
  
"Is there anything wrong, Mr. Weasley?"  
  
"No. Nothing, professor."  
  
"You know, Mr. Malfoy is not your enemy."  
  
Ron seemed that he would begin yelling at Dumbledore, but instead he said:  
  
"I am sure of that, sir."  
  
"Do not become like him. Remember, you are a Gryffindor!"  
  
"Yes. I know."  
  
***  
  
Outside the headmaster's office, Draco Malfoy was waiting for Ronald.  
  
"What do you want?!"  
  
"Tell you not to be a fool, Weasley."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Listen! I have no more chances with her, and you know that! She loves you, instead! I know it!"  
  
"What are you talking about?!"  
  
"Weasley, you are more stupid than you seem! Fight for Granger, dammit!"  
  
Ron couldn't believe his ears. His worst enemy, Draco Malfoy, ex- boyfriend of the one he fell for, was advising him to go for Hermione Granger. It was unbelievable!  
  
"You aren't serious, are you?"  
  
"Hmpf! Of course I am, you idiot!", Draco smiled bitterly and left, saying nothing more.  
  
Ron was still amazed.  
  
***  
  
Draco Malfoy left the castle in a hurry. He knew something was wrong and something terrible was about to happen. The Dark Mark on his shoulder was hurting. The Dark Lord was near, and he was calling for him.  
  
He arrived in the place he ought to. Draco knew this because his mark hurt him no more. He felt the darkness of his real father. He felt his hatred, his pain, his cruelty. Voldemort was there.  
  
"Welcome, my ssssson!"  
  
"I'm not ...", Draco stopped. In the distance he saw a person who shouldn't be there: Hermione Granger.  
  
"Ssssso ...you like the little misssssy..."  
  
"N-n-no!"  
  
"Well, well, well! And what would happen if the little mud-blood would suddenly ...die? Avada Kedavra!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
The blonde young man jumped in front of the dooming wand, the green light hitting his chest.  
  
"You fool!", he heard the evil voice of his father.  
  
"Tom, leave the children alone!"  
  
Draco heard the voice of his old headmaster, then various curses of both sides. He could no longer see clearly. He only hoped Hermione would be alright. Then, suddenly, everything turned quiet, until he heard Dumbledore again:  
  
"It's alright, my child!"  
  
"Don't...tell...Hermione...I died..."  
  
***  
  
During the dinner, in the Great Hall.  
  
"I have to make a very important announcement!" The headmaster had rose from his seat.  
  
"The Slytherin student by the name of Draco Malfoy was immediately transferred at Durmstrang, School of Magical Arts at the request of his father, Mr. Lucius Malfoy! He shall no longer attend this school!"  
  
Some very happy, other very disappointed murmurs were heard in the Great Hall.  
  
"Finally!", said a relieved Ron Weasley.  
  
"Very curious, though, I could have sworn I saw him in the evening outside the castle with a tall man, dressed in dark clothes."  
  
"You were probably just mistaking, my love!", said Ron carelessly.  
  
"Yeah, probably just mistaking...", sighed Hermione, allowing the redheaded to pull her into a deep kiss. 


	8. The Truth

Since you guys fell in love with Draco and think he doesn't deserve such a cruel fate, and because you think Ron became a very nasty character, here's the 8th chapter! =P I must warn you, if Ron was quite a bad guy until now, he's really OOC now! Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to R/R!  
  
Chapter 8 - The Truth  
  
"Oh no, I'll be late!", thought Hermione while heading hurriedly to her Transfigurations class. Fortunately she arrived near the classroom.  
  
"Hey, Hermione, why are you so hurried?" It was Seamus Finnigan, a fellow Gryffindor.  
  
"Well, you should be, too! We're late to the Transfigurations class!"  
  
"Not at all! Professor McGonagall dismissed us: she wanted to talk to Professor Dumbledore. See you later!"  
  
"Oh, well! No harm done!", thought Hermione. She wanted to get back to the Gryffindor tower, but suddenly she felt a great curiosity. She had to listen to the discussion of the two professors. "Wrong, wrong, Hermione! Bad girl! You shall leave NOW!" But even with these in mind, she couldn't help, but listen. She got near the door.  
  
"Albus, you are not serious, are you?"  
  
"Unfortunately I am, dear Minerva ... I promised I would take his secret with me in my grave, but, as you see, I could not keep my promise..."  
  
"But this is terrible! He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, the father of poor Draco!"  
  
"Yes... He left his only heir in charge of one of his Death Eaters, probably hoping that he would never find out the truth. But he did..."  
  
"And now, he's ... dead?"  
  
"Oh, no, not dead, though it seemed, at first, that he would cease to live. I took him to the only place where he could survive: the Isle of Eternity."  
  
"But, Albus..."  
  
"Yes, yes, I know... Once he got there, he can never return... But I doubt he wants to..."  
  
"Oh, no!", thought Hermione, terrified. "And I thought... Sweet Merlin! What shall I do now?"  
  
Once back in the Gryffindor Common Room, the girl ran directly to her boyfriend, Ron Wealey. She told him everything she heard.  
  
"Ron, what shall we do now?"  
  
"What do you mean, 'what shall we do'?"  
  
"Well, we have to do something about that, don't we?"  
  
"Of course not! Malfoy's much better off where he is now! Dumbledore should've let him die!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Well, yeah, he's the heir of Slytherin and all, right?"  
  
"So what?"  
  
"So he's probably worse than You-Know-Who, especially now that he found out he's his son!"  
  
"He's not like Voldemort!!!"  
  
"What, are you taking his part, or something?"  
  
"Of course I am! And I think the Sorting Hat was much wrong! You should've been sorted in Slytherin, and Draco here, in Gryffindor! Maybe he was right, back in the first year, about 'the wrong sort'!"  
  
"VERY WELL, THEN! IF THIS IS WHAT YOU THINK, THEN I WAS WRONG ABOUT YOU, TOO!"  
  
"FINE!" And with this last word, Hermione ran out of the Common Room, slamming the door behind her in the horrified looks of a pack of second years. 


	9. The Isle of Eternity

I know it took me a while to post this new chapter, but I think it was worth the time! I'm working on the 10th chapter now, which I can guarantee will much more interesting and exciting. Don't forget to R/R!!!  
  
Chapter 9 - The Isle of Eternity  
  
Hermione needed some advice. And quickly! So she went to the first person that came in her mind, the person she trusted most: Viktor Krum. He used to like her a lot about a year ago, but eventually he understood she couldn't love him and they became best friends. Now Hermione needed his help, so, for the first, actually second time in her life, she broke the school rules willingly: she took the Floo Powder she had since last year and went to the Room of Requirement.  
  
"Incendio!" Flames appeared almost instantly. She threw the Floo Powder into the fire, then she walked in the fireplace and said very clearly: "Krum Manor!"  
  
Everything began to spin and she felt quite sick for a few moments, then she felt the ground under her feet: she had arrived.  
  
Hermione opened her eyes: it wasn't the first time she came here. She recognized the huge walls painted in a night-sky blue, the great curtained bed and the painting revealing the face of a beautiful blonde woman. She was in Viktor's room.  
  
She gave one more look to the whole chamber as to convince herself that she was really alone. And indeed there was no one else in the room. She didn't have the courage to get out of the room: she could run into a member of his family and that would cause both of them trouble. So she waited.  
  
Half an hour passed and nobody came. Hermione was considering she should get back to the castle and talk to Professor Dumbledore, when somebody unlocked the door. Viktor came in.  
  
"Hermione!", he cried in surprise.  
  
"Sssssshhhhh! You want to get in trouble?"  
  
"But-but wha-what are you doing here?"  
  
"Seeking your advice."  
  
"My advice? Why mine?"  
  
"Because Ron is a jerk and Harry and Ginny mustn't know about it."  
  
Hermione told Viktor her whole story, occasionally wiping away some unwanted tear. The boy was clearly shocked and didn't know how to help his dearest friend.  
  
"Oh, what should I do? Will you help me?", the girl said, her voice cracking.  
  
"Of course", Viktor sighed, "I will help you."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Follow me!"  
  
"But..."  
  
"There's no one else in the house except us two."  
  
Hermione nodded. From now on she had no other choice than listen to him or get back to Hogwarts.  
  
Viktor lead her to a half-dark room, which appeared to be some kind of a broomstick chamber. It was full of broomsticks of all kinds, shapes and lengths.  
  
"Here, take this one, it's very good.", he said, handing one to Hermione. It was a little heavy, very stiff and on it were carved with silver letters the words 'Star Shaper'.  
  
Viktor took a broomstick a bit longer than Hermione's and apparently much heavier. On it were carved the words 'Solar Ray'.  
  
"Where are we going to?", Hermione asked, as it was obvious they were heading somewhere.  
  
"To the Isle of Eternity."  
  
They both got on their broomsticks, rising through the air. Hermione had never flown so high in her entire life, but she was willing to get to Draco, even if she would be in great danger.  
  
"Hold tight to your broomstick!", Viktor said, and Hermione obeyed.  
  
Only one word of the young man was enough for the broomsticks to accelerate. They few for what seemed endless hours on the highest speed possible. The girl began to feel sick, but she didn't complain. She was determined to endure.  
  
The ocean. Water everywhere. Dolphins swimming through the waves. It was wonderful, indeed, but one wrong move and death awaited the one who would fall off his broom.  
  
"Hold on tight!", Victor said to Hermione. They began to fly lower, and lower, and lower, until they touched---the ground! It was a tiny piece of earth into the endless ocean.  
  
"Is this...?", Hermione began asking.  
  
"No, it isn't. This is just a portal to the Isle, but here you have to decide. I can not follow you, because whoever goes there may not return."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It is some kind of Otherworld. Only the brave ones with a pure heart may go there and once they have arrived they must stay there. They shall live there their entire lives with no sickness or poverty. But they can not turn back from their way. Will you try to get there or will you go back with me? It is not late yet!"  
  
Viktor still loved Hermione, but he couldn't stop her from taking her decision. He didn't want to loose her, be he wanted her to be happy. Even if that would break his heart.  
  
"Show me the way. I'll go in."  
  
Viktor showed Hermione a great blue stone, shaped as a hand rising from beneath the waters.  
  
"This is the portkey that will take to the Isle. Good-bye...", he said, tears appearing in his eyes, his voice cracking. He turned back, got on his broomstick and flew away, without even turning around to wave his hand at Hermione.  
  
"Good-bye...", Hermione whispered looking at a black dot far away in the horizon. She closed her eyes and touched the blue stone hand. Suddenly she didn't feel the ground anymore and it seemed like she was spinning through some kind of thick liquid, but as soon as this began it stopped. She opened her eyes in amazement. It was like Paradise! She was on the shore of a lake whose water was crystal-blue and on its bottom you could see various aquatic plants of different shapes and colors. Through what seemed the leaves of these plants, tons of fish were playing and swimming like living jewels. On the other shore of the lake she could see a wonderful fairytale-like crystal palace, surrounded by hundreds of different trees.  
  
"Goodness!", Hermione exclaimed in disbelief. It was all so...magic! 


	10. One Choice, No Second Chance

Chapter 10 - One Choice, No Second Chance  
  
Hermione made her way to the palace gates. They were huge and silver, shaped like immense wings. Hermione could hear no sound, could feel no move. Normally she would consider that suspicious, but now she could only feel peace. It was very much like she was asleep, unaware of fear, darkness or evil. Everything was quiet and peaceful. She made a step forward, wanting to push the gates open, but much to her surprise they opened at her mere thought.  
  
Hermione walked toward another pair of gates, smaller than the first ones and shaped as sunrays. She was now in front of a marble staircase, probably leading to a hall and then yet another door. She began mounting the stairs, without even thinking of what she was doing. They seemed endless, but eventually she got into the hallway she expected: it was huge, as well as everything in the palace. It was simple, adorned with very few things, but magnificent through color and dimension.  
  
"Oh!", she couldn't help an admiring exclamation.  
  
"Anybody there?", she heard a voice which seemed very familiar. Could it be...?  
  
"Draco!"  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
The young man ran quickly toward her and pulled her into a long embrace. Tears were falling down both their faces. Tears of happiness. Questions were lingering on both their lips, not daring to be asked. Fears could be read in their eyes, not daring to be spoken.  
  
"How did you get here?", the first question finally burst out, asked by handsome blonde.  
  
Hermione didn't answer. She didn't even hear the question. She was to busy studying Draco's white robe and his brightened features.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
Every fight between them, every glacial look seemed to be forgotten.  
  
"Yes, Draco."  
  
"How did you get here?", he repeated the question.  
  
"I... It doesn't matter. I'm here and this is all that counts to me.", she smiled to the blonde, leaning into a kiss, but Draco pulled away.  
  
"Why did you come?" His eyes weren't full of happiness and hope anymore, they were filled with regret and pain instead.  
  
"Wha-what do you mean?", asked Hermione very confused.  
  
"I mean you shouldn't have come here! This is all a mistake!"  
  
"A mistake?"  
  
"Yes! Hermione, you can still return! Go back!"  
  
"Not without you! And how could I return, anyway?"  
  
Draco pulled a ring out of his pocket. It was made of gold, or so it seemed, and it had runes carved all over it.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore gave me this just before leaving. He said it is the only way to leave the Isle and go back to Hogwarts, back to the magic world. But I don't mean to. However, you can't stay here. You must go!"  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Because you've got a family out there, waiting for you, you've got a boyfriend who loves you and a school you must attend to become the greatest witch in the history! I, on the other hand..."  
  
"You have me, and your parents, and..."  
  
"My parents?", a bitter smiled appeared on Draco's face. "I have no parents..."  
  
Hermione looked to the ground and didn't say a thing. She had almost forgot about Voldemort...  
  
"Hermione, take the ring! Go back to Hogwarts!", Draco broke the silence.  
  
"Without you? Never!" Hermione threw her self into his strong arms and kissed him passionately. "I shall never leave you!"  
  
Draco had to make a decision: either remain on the Isle of Eternity and make the girl get back to Hogwarts in some way or another, or take the ring and use it to go into the magic world along with Hermione. He looked down into her deep, brown eyes, filled with bitter tears. Her eyes were begging him to take her with him, wherever he would go.  
  
"You told me to fuck off some time ago...", he whispered breathlessly.  
  
"And now I'm begging you to stay with me, either here or back there..."  
  
Draco took her shaking hand and put the ring on one of her delicate fingers. He held her hand in his.  
  
"Vademus!"  
  
***  
  
A/N: Hehehe! Thought this was a great finish point for this chapter! So what do you think Draco chose? *evil grin* REVIEW!!!  
  
Mz.Undastood-Actress: Yup, I know I'm the rushing queen! That's probably one of my biggest faults! Nope, I don't think this fic is gonna include some crazy hidden prophecy, sorry. =( Errrmmmm, sorry for the mistakes, also, didn't notice them... =( Stupid me! T_T And you're right about Krum, too, but I just thought it was more...readable like that. Hope you like this chapter and the upcoming one! =D  
  
dancer4life: Thanks a lot! =D  
  
Mery_Black: Thanks a lot! =D And...What do you think will happen to Draco and Hermione? *drum roll* Lots of suspense! =D 


	11. Facing Reality

A/N: Remorseful Passion: Thanks a lot! (^_^) Hope you enjoy this chapter, too! Please review!  
  
Mery_Black: Hope you'll like this chapter even better than the last one! (^_^)  
  
Chapter 11 - Facing Reality  
  
"Wha...Where am I? Wha-what happened?" Hermione woke up, surprised by all the light. She couldn't see a thing, except, well...light.  
  
"In the hospital wing." someone answered her softly. "We used the ring, remember?"  
  
Hermione was confused. Ring? What ring? And who was talking to her? She tried to face the person, but all she saw were blurry images and lots of colors. She closed her eyes, trying to remember. Blue-gray eyes, soft lips kissing hers, a hand holding hers, someone conjuring a spell. A spell? What spell? Vador... No. Viamus. No. Vademus! Yes, that was it! Vademus! Suddenly, everything came into her mind: the fight with Ron, Viktor Krum, the flight, the hand-shaped stone, the Isle, Draco.  
  
"Draco!" she exclaimed, opening her eyes.  
  
"I'm here." Hermione felt someone taking hold of her hand. Slowly, everything went on clearer and clearer: she could finally see that the one talking to her was Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prefect, the one she used to despise, her ex-boyfriend, the one she loved...  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
The old smirk appeared on the blonde's face. "Of course I am. I'm Draco Malfoy, after all, am I not?"  
  
The girl smiled, closing her eyes once again and relaxing on the comfy bed. He was all right.  
  
"Now...you must eat something, young miss! It's past noon!"  
  
"Goodness! The classes! The professors! What will they say? Oh, no! I haven't turned in the essay to Professor Binns! What day is today? I'm out of time!" Hermione shouted desperately, much to Draco's amusement.  
  
"Calm down! It's O.K.! You'll have enough time for lessons later! There are more important things to talk about now..." the boy turned a little pale as the thought crossed his mind.  
  
Hermione turned sad and gazed out on the window. It wasn't snowing, though the Hogwarts grounds were covered with a plain white blanket.  
  
"What day is today?" the girl repeated her previous question.  
  
"The last day of the winter break." Draco answered absent-mindedly.  
  
"WHAT?!" Hermione jumped out of her sheets, landing on her kness, on the top of the bed, in front of Draco.  
  
"But I only got on the Isle yesterday!"  
  
Draco's lips shaped into a bitter smile.  
  
"Not actually. You see, you've been unconscious for almost three days now."  
  
"But that doesn't explain all the time that's passed!"  
  
"No, but in the Isle of Eternity time passes in a different way. Which is, it doesn't pass. Or, it does, actually, but much too slowly to be noticed."  
  
Hermione was awestruck. It was incredible. But...  
  
"My parents! They were expecting me home during vacation! They must be dead worried now!"  
  
"No, they aren't. Dumbledore solved everything with a few letters and the explanation of you studying for a scholarship."  
  
"Not bad. I like the excuse..." Hermione grinned, obviously satisfied. "Maybe I should actually do that, it's just ... I love this place too much!" the girl was suddenly much too happy. She realized that she was at Hogwarts, her 'home away from home', along with the one she loved.  
  
"Minnie!" the door burst open, revealing a bright Ginny Weasley. "You're all right!" she exclaimed happily, giving a warm hug to her friend. "I've been worried sick about you! Why didn't you tell me? I could've helped you!"  
  
"Slow, down, Gin, one reproach at a time, please."  
  
"I'm not reproaching you anything, it's just that... by Merlin, I'm your best friend, why did you do that to me?!" Ginny burst in tears, embracing Hermione once again.  
  
Slowly, everything settled down. Draco let the two friends talk in private, so Hermione told Ginny everything that had happened to her since the day she heard Professor Dumbledore and Professor Mcgonagall discussing.  
  
"Thank goodness you're both all right now!"  
  
"Yes... But what happened in the meanwhile? How about Harry and Ron? ...And everything?"  
  
"Well, Ron was positively desperate about you, not knowing where you were and what had happened to you. Fortunately, me and Harry had the idea to go to Lupin and ask him if he could ...track you or anything. He used a Recent-Past-Reading Charm on the Marrauders Map, and so he was able to find out where you went to before you left the castle. Then we thought really hard trying to figure out who you could go to, and Harry had the idea to owl Krum. So... we found out."  
  
Hermione sighed. "And what should I do now? What about the lessons?"  
  
"You haven't lost much, so I reckon you'll catch up with the rest of your classmates very soon, being so smart and all..." Ginny grinned. "Everything will be O.K. from now on."  
  
"I'm not so sure..." sighed Hermione once again, thinking about Draco and...Ron.  
  
Later that day, Hermione was allowed to rejoin her fellow Gryffindors in their Common Room. As the Fat Lady's painting moved aside, revealing the immense red and gold room, the Gryffindors ran toward the girl, shouting as loud as they could "Welcome back, Hermione!". The first ones to greet her were, of course, the very enthusiastic Harry and Ginny, followed by a staring-to-the ground Ron.  
  
"Lo-look, Mione, I-I didn't mean to hurt you, I-I'm very sorry!"  
  
"It's all right, Ron, all bad things forgotten."  
  
"I-I guess you... won't get back with me, will you? I-I mean a-as a couple, you know..." Ron went as red as he could.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ron..." Hermione gave him a really sad look.  
  
Ron nodded. He was expecting this answer.  
  
"Hey, you two! Cheer up, already!" shouted Seamus Finnigan, who was approaching to them, carrying two significantly big bottles of Butterbeer.  
  
The "welcome back" party continued cheerfully until after twelve o'clock, when Sir Nick had to make them go each to their rooms, because they were causing too much noise.  
  
However, Hermione couldn't sleep, so by three o'clock in the morning she sneaked out of the Gryffindor Tower. For half an hour she walked aimlessly through the castle, until - not much to her surprise - she walked into Draco. 


	12. Breaking Through

A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry! T_T I know how much you all wanted to read this new chapter, I'm SO sorry for not bringing it up sooner! T_T I REALLY hope you like it! Please REVIEW!  
  
Chapter 12 – Breaking Through  
  
"So you cannot sleep either........." smiled Hermione.  
  
Draco shook his head.  
  
"How could I have any sleep when my head's full of problems and questions for which I find no answers?"  
  
"What do you plan on doing now that you're back to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Try to escape my father's plans, I guess........."  
  
"And how are you going to do that?"  
  
"I dunno......... What's for sure is that I need help. He's too strong for me alone to face him. Or maybe I'm just a pitiful coward........."  
  
"No, you're not! How can you say such horrible things about yourself?"  
  
Silence fell for a few moments, before Hermione broke it again.  
  
"You......... could ask Harry to help you, you know?"  
  
"Never!"  
  
"But why? You're on the same side now, right?"  
  
"We'll never be on the same side, Hermione! Don't you see?"  
  
"See what?"  
  
"We're nothing alike! He's always the one who wants to save everybody else's lives. I, on the other hand, only want to save myself from a disastrous life........."  
  
"That's not true! You saved me from getting killed by Voldemort!"  
  
"That's because I love you too much to loose you! See how selfish I am?"  
  
"That's what I thought about you for years, but you've made me change my opinion with your sincerity and true feelings! Draco, face it! You can become even better than Harry, if that's what you want!"  
  
"I don't know what I want anymore.........."  
  
Again, silence fell upon the two, but only for a few moments, because on the corridor near them they could hear Filch's voice:  
  
"Who's there? I'm going to catch you little brats, whoever you are, and I'm gonna get you expelled this time! I know your plans!"  
  
Draco and Hermione exchanged some amused looks, Draco whispered something that was very much like "The old man's paranoid", and then both of them ran each through another corridor, desperately trying to get to their towers before getting catched.  
  
In the girls' dorms, Hermione kept thinking of her beloved. She desperately wanted to help him get out of Voldemort's reach, but she could find no way. Terrible images kept popping into her head, red flashes of blood, or green flashes of the deadly curse that once had almost killed Draco. As she sank into a comfy, red silk armchair, thoughts after thoughts, questions after questions kept driving into Hermione's mind. She knew Voldemort would do something about it as soon as he would find out his......... son......... wasn't dead. She needed solutions.  
  
"Minnie?" Ginny's head appeared from behind the massive, wooden door of the girls' dorms.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I heard you when you came in. Is everything alright?"  
  
"Yeah........."  
  
"Minnie?"  
  
"Yes, Gin."  
  
"What are you going to do from now on?"  
  
"I dunno........." Hermione shook her head, her brown, wavy curls bouncing gracefully.  
  
"I think it's time you payed Dumbledore a visit........."  
  
"Without talking to Draco first?"  
  
"Without. Minnie, you know he'll never agree! He's much too proud!"  
  
"That's exactly why........."  
  
"That's exactly why you MUST pay him a visit! Promise me you'll do this! He's the right person to talk to, he can help you!"  
  
"O.K." Hermione said half-heartedly.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Draco still couldn't sleep. He couldn't allow himself to. He was determined to stay up until he would find answers. Solutions. Help, damn it! He was alone in the room his fa......... - Lucius had bought after many efforts for his so......... - for Draco, because the blonde had refused to share his intimacy with his noisy, curious fellow sixth-year Slytherins.  
  
Suddenly, the huge window swung open to reveal a huge, black owl with fiery, red eyes. Taken by a cold, chilly wind, it flew inside, landing on the top of his bed and, apparently for no reason at all, shredding an emerald-green pillow.  
  
"Hey, Malefice, don't do that! I've got enough problems already!" Draco took out his wand, and, with a hurried "Reparo", he put his pillow back into one piece. He recognized in the black, old bird, the faithful owl of his......... - of Lucius, Malefice.  
  
He noticed the obvious: a letter was attached to the foot of the owl. Draco took the letter and read it with disgust. It wrote: "I expect you know I will no longer take care of you. You're on your own. At the end of this semester you shall not return to Malfoy Manor. And your name from now on shall be the one of Draco Riddle. This was all I had to say. Lucius Malfoy"  
  
"Just.........great!" thought Draco, as he threw the parchment into the fire. Malefice got back to Malfoy Manor by the time the letter was entirely burnt and its ex-owner, now Mr. D. Riddle, exclaimed in a very much non- prophetic tone: "Fuck. He knows."  
  
A/N: Oh, and, by the way, "Malefice" is the French word for "Curse"! ^_^ Don't forget to REVIEW!!! 


	13. Shattered

Chapter 13 – Shattered  
  
It was raining. Huge, black clouds were covering the ceiling of the Great Hall and rain was pouring down the white marble columns, becoming invisible and untouchable in mid-air. Raindrops were falling against the windows, tears were coming down the cheeks of a sixteen year-old, curly brown-haired girl, covered in an emerald-green cloak. She was standing on the ice-cold floor, arms around her knees. Hermione was crying like a baby, unable to stop by any means. The cloak had been a birthday present from Draco. He had given it to her earlier in the morning. They had talked, and laughed, and been optimistic. But it seemed like the Fates would never support them: while everybody was having breakfast in the Great Hall and Hermione was opening all the gifts she had gotten, a pair of Dementors broke into Hogwarts. So it no longer was a safe place. They told Dumbledore that they had to take Draco away --- Ministry business. Dumbledore had tried to stop them, but with no success.  
  
Hermione knew all of it was her own fault. It had seemed quite odd to her that Lucius would abandon the son of his Lord. She had known it was only a trap. Something to deceive Draco, to make him let down his guard. And yet she hadn't talked to anybody, not even to Dumbledore. Ginny had insisted that Hermione should ask for the headmaster's help, but she hadn't listened to her. And now... Tears were pouring down her face and she let desperate sobs out of her chest. Was she never going to see Draco again?  
  
Hurried footsteps could be heard down the hall and panicked voices of both the students and the professors echoed through the old walls of the castle. Hogwarts was no longer safe... A student had been taken by the Dementors... The horrible news flew inside the school, carried by the fear of death. Voldemort would now surely take over Hogwarts and thousands of lives would be destroyed, that's what many of the students thought. Even Slytherins were very worried. They, too, were horrified by the Dark Lord.  
  
***  
  
"Let...me...GO!" Draco shouted at the Death Eaters surrounding him, but the only answer he got was a steel-cold smirk, much like the one Draco himself used in his time of being a faithful Slytherin.  
  
"You foolish boy..." somebody laughed from the corner of the spooky room. It was a gray chamber, entirely made of stone. It seemed like the room of a very old castle, but Draco couldn't be sure – when he got here he was blindfolded, so he couldn't see a thing all the way up to this place.  
  
Suddenly, the frightening silence was broken by hundreds of whispers. The only thing that came to the boy's ears, though, was "The Dark Lord is coming!"  
  
Even though no steps could be heard, Draco knew the whispers were true. In a few seconds, a huge shadow darkened the room: a tall figure, apparently crawling or floating over the floor entered.  
  
"My...ssssson..."  
  
"I'm... not...your...SON!" the young man shouted. He was hardly breathing – someone...or something...was cutting its way through his head, through his mind...Voldemort! Draco felt truly helpless for the first time in his life. For the first time in his life he was truly afraid. Truly afraid of death, of Voldemort, of his Death Eaters, of losing the ones he loved... Draco screamed in pain. All the colors, all the images vanished in front of him. He could only see darkness, he could only feel pain... All he could hear was a cold voice laughing a cruel and scary laughter. When the laughter stopped, the voice whispered: "What did you think? Did you think that I was going to let you live after defying my powers? Did you think that you would live happily ever after with that mudblood and have kids and a little house on the sea coast?" The icy laughter again resounded in Draco's ears like an echo of the approaching death. "Did you think that I would have a bastard as my heir?"  
  
"Then why didn't you kill me at my birth? Why did you let me live until now?" the young man screamed in anger and despair.  
  
"Because, you foolish boy, I wanted you to suffer!" Again, the laughter of a mad man could be heard, a laughter which made Draco shatter. "Say goodbye to your miserable and pitiful little world, my son! AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
  
***  
  
The night was covering the old towers of Hogwarts. No sound cut through the misty air, except the cry of a huge, black owl, the last messenger of a tormented soul. There was silence in Hogsmeade's cemetery.  
  
On a white marble cross, the words "Draco T. Riddle, 1980-1996" were carved by a rather clumsy hand. A photo of a smiling, happy Draco, wrapped in an emerald-green cloak had been attached to the cross.  
  
Eventually, all the people that had come to the burial left, except of one. Except of a young woman with bushy brown hair and a dirty robe. Her once shiny eyes were now giving a blank stare, tears entirely drained from her eyes. She was kneeling on the wet earth, hands clutched deep into it. With her last energy, she smiled madly, managing to whisper, before falling unconscious: "White Ferret..."  
  
A/N: Well, that was about all... "It's All in Your Choice" finishes here, but stay tuned for my upcoming fic, "Crimson Stain"!  
  
zoogerbas1: Sorry, Sorry, SORRY! Horrible mistake! *^_^* But I fixed my error! I didn't know his exact "birth" year, I chose it quite randomly, but thanks a lot for the info! 


End file.
